


Tell Me How

by tornadoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, More characters to come, Slow Burn, iwaizumi and oikawa are rivals after high school, rating most likely will go up, they meet again as counselors at a volleyball summer camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadoes/pseuds/tornadoes
Summary: Iwaizumi turns to tell Daichi he's going to the cabin, but suddenly his feet are glued to the ground. On the other side of the registration line, Iwaizumi sees him. His stupid brown curls bounce as he turns his head and locks eyes with Iwaizumi, and his mouth falls open.A fire blooms in Iwaizumi's chest and he curses when his traitorous heart gives a tug of longing at the annoyingly beautiful face of Oikawa Tooru. This can't be happening.He gains feeling in his feet and runs.





	1. Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for ao3 so I hope you like it! I'm thinking this might be seven chapters in total, but that could always change. I've had this idea in my head for a while, and when I first heard Paramore's new album and "Tell Me How," the lyrics really hit home for me and I thought it'd be perfect to connect the lyrics to the fic. Please leave a comment if you liked this or have any suggestions for me since this is the first time I'm posting a fic of my own, haha. Enjoy!

_I can't call you a stranger_

_But I can't call you up_

_I know you think that I erased you_

_You may hate me but I can't hate you_

_And I won't replace you_

 

Present Day | July | Camp Begins

 

The minute Iwaizumi steps off the bus, he is immediately hit with the intense summer heat. If he wasn't already sweating on the bus, he is now. Droplets of sweat roll down his neck and into his black t-shirt, which is starting to stick to his back.

 _Six weeks of this heat?_ Iwaizumi thinks.  _Are there even private showers here?_

He grabs his dark blue duffel from the undercarriage of the bus and walks to the back of the registration line. There are only eight or so people in front of him in line, but Iwaizumi is impatient and desperately hopes for the queue to move quickly so he can escape to air conditioning. His teammate, Sawamura Daichi, gets in line behind him. 

"It's too damn hot out here. Thank god this place is right next to a lake. Man, I hope that the gyms are air-conditioned. I really do not want a repeat of that one training camp where the AC broke halfway through the week," Daichi says.

Iwaizumi grimaces. "Don't remind me. Wasn't that also the one where Suga fried an egg on the concrete and Makoto-san almost ate it?"

"Yes, if it weren't for Kawasaki-san slapping him," Daichi laughs. That was one of the first training camps Iwaizumi attended with his new team at Sendai University, and while it was hell, it was nice to finally to be a part of a team again.

"Why did our coach want us to do this again? Being camp counselors for six weeks didn't sound fun when he told us two months ago, and it certainly doesn't sound fun now. Sato-san must be insane," Daichi laments.

"It's a publicity stunt. You know, the whole 'Let's show the country how great we are by having top college volleyball players teach at our over-priced and selective volleyball camp for the summer.' The sponsors of the camp told Sato-san they would give him a hefty amount for next year's funding if he agreed he'd bring a couple of his starters, so here we are. It's a win-win for Sato-san because he gets money and doesn't even have to be here. It's shitty for us because now we have to deal with this shitty heat and shitty teenagers," Iwaizumi huffs. 

At this point, there are only four people in front of Iwaizumi. He can almost feel the blast of AC cooling him off.

"Is it too late to get back on the bus and act like we were never here?" Daichi asks. “These first few days won’t even be fun because Suga doesn’t come in until Friday.” Iwaizumi gives him a small smile and looks in front of him. Another bus has pulled up to the camp.  _More counselors?_  Iwaizumi wonders.

Daichi notices the arriving bus and nods his head toward the new travelers, "I bet that’s them," Daichi states, with a subtle but apparent venom in his voice.

“You bet that’s who?” Iwaizumi asks.

Daichi's mouth opens slightly and his eyes get wider. "Did Sato-san not tell you? Tokyo University starters are coming as counselors as well."

Iwazumi’s stomach starts to tumble and chills run down his spine. "What the fuck? Why did no one tell me our biggest rivals are going to be here? Why did no one tell me  _he_  could be here?" Iwaizumi swears. 

"Hey, hey, I thought you knew. I thought you agreed because you wanted to reconnect or some shit," Daichi explains.

"Why the fuck would I want to reconnect with that gaudy, self-obsessed asshole?" Iwaizumi grinds his teeth together. 

"Iwaizumi, it's been  _two years_. Don't you think it's time to get over whatever shit it was that happened between you two? If I remember correctly, you guys were best friends once," Daichi argues.

"Well, your memory is shit," Iwaizumi mutters. Iwaizumi can't handle this. He can't face that person without a net between them and a whistle screaming in his ear to remind him where he is. 

"Stop steaming. Look, Iwaizumi, he might not even be here. I mean, can you even imagine him staying in this heat for six weeks and dealing with teenage prodigies? The communal bathrooms would give him a heart attack," Daichi says. 

Iwaizumi laughs. Seeing him here would be rich. "He probably didn't want to give up his precious time to these brats because he needs to practice with the national team and get facials every week," Iwaizumi scoffs. He feels a little relieved, but he still feels cold.

Iwaizumi finally reaches the front of the registration line and gives his name. The young man quickly enters his name into a laptop until he suddenly stops and gives Iwaizumi a double take.

"Wait, Iwaizumi Hajime is actually here? I can't believe this! Iwaizumi-san, I think you're one of the best spikers around!" The guy is grinning and his eyes light up.  _Cute,_ Iwaizumi thinks. 

"I'd say I'm just average, but thank you," Iwaizumi grins. 

"Don't say that! You were begged to join the Sendai team during your freshman year when you didn't come to tryouts because the coach had seen you play during your time at Aoba Johsai. You're amazing!" The guy's eyes are literally twinkling.

Registration-kun draws in his eyebrows and confusion warms over his face. "I really cannot believe that you are here, though. With the whole rivalry between Toyko Univeristy and Sendai, I wouldn’t be surprised if the cabins becomes a war zone, considering they’re right across from each other,” Registration Guys chatters off, unaware of Iwaizumi’s increasingly red face. “I always told the camp execs that TU and Sendai should be on opposite sides of the camp, but they just ignored me and chose the cabins that are practically connected, with the communal bathroom right behind them and—” he cuts himself off when he notices Iwaizumi’s face.

"What the _fuck_?" Iwaizumi chokes.  _This isn't happening._

“Is th-there something wrong, Iwaizumi-san?” Registration-kun meekly asks. “I can understand your frustration, I mean we've already faced difficulties accommodating some requests of the TU team. We do not have the funds to install private bathrooms, and of course we couldn't transform an old cabin into a spa. That setter, Oi—"

"Don't tell me that fucking asshole is here." Iwaizumi breathes deeply and tries to find in himself the will to not flip the registration desk upside-down. 

Registration-kun has huddled into himself and looks as if he is trying to make himself smaller. Iwaizumi silently apologizes to the guy for his aggression but can't find the words to express it. His mind is too muddled to think clearly.

"Um, if you're talking about Oikawa Tooru, he is signed up to be here for the next six weeks, along with a couple more starters from TU," Registration-kun says meekly.

Iwaizumi wants to scream. He snatches his duffel and counselor info and storms away from registration desk.

"Iwaizumi!" Daichi yells.

Iwaizumi turns to tell Daichi he's going to the cabin, but suddenly his feet are glued to the ground. On the other side of the registration line and in front of the newly-arrived bus, Iwaizumi sees  _him_. His stupid brown curls bounce as he turns his head and locks eyes with Iwaizumi, and his mouth falls open. 

A fire blooms in Iwaizumi's chest and he curses when his traitorous heart gives a tug of longing at the annoyingly beautiful face of Oikawa Tooru. This can't be happening. 

He gains feeling in his feet and runs.

Two Years Ago | March | Graduation

 

Iwaizumi enters the Aoba Johsai volleyball clubroom for the last time with a heavy heart. He feels stiff in his graduation suit and wants to tear it off and replace it with his favorite gray hoodie. 

He's already said goodbye to all his teachers and teammates earlier this morning. Kindaichi started crying during his final goodbye, and even Kyotani looked sad when they parted ways for the last time. He hasn't spoken to Oikawa at all, and only briefly caught a glimpse of him during the ceremony

The room is quiet and cold as he enters. Iwaizumi tours the room and runs his fingers along the small shoe lockers lining the wall. His hand pauses on his former locker, located to the left of what was once Oikawa's. A part of Iwaizumi is not ready to leave the club room behind, to leave volleyball behind. To leave Oikawa behind. 

He opens Oikawa's locker and of course he's left his pair of volleyball shoes inside. Iwaizumi sighs.  _When will he ever learn?_  He grabs Oikawa's shoes and as he turns around the clubroom door softly swings open. Oikawa enters the room with a bouquet of flowers in his left hand and doesn't look surprised when he finds Iwaizumi already inside. 

"Thought you'd be in here," Oikawa says. He walks toward Iwaizumi and sets his massive bouquet on the bench in the middle of the room. Iwaizumi figures the flowers are from his hoard of fangirls.

"You left these in here, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi states. He sets the pair of shoes next to the bouquet.

"Still looking after me, huh Iwa-chan? Now that we've graduated, I gotta learn how to look after myself," Oikawa jokes.

"You'd be a mess without me Trashkawa. Who else would deal with your shit?" Iwaizumi asks. 

Oikawa gives a laugh. "I guess that's true." He sits on the bench and motions for Iwaizumi to sit down next to him. Iwaizumi huffs as he plops down on the old wooden bench next to his best friend. 

Oikawa sighs. "Can you believe this is the last time we'll be in this club room? I feel like the last three years of my life have been spent in here and the gym, and now we're leaving it all behind."

"It's hard to believe that we'll never be teammates again," Iwaizumi mutters.

Oikawa tisks. "You can still come to Tokyo with me, Iwa-chan. Sendai wouldn't mind. It's not like you're on their volleyball team anyway, so you can just become a walk-on at TU," Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi laughs. "Like I'd even have a chance of getting on the team when Ushijima is there."

"Ugh, don’t remind me. See, another reason for you to come, Iwa-chan! Who else would be there to stop me from mauling Ushijima if you weren’t there?” Oikawa grins.

“Please, he’d crush a pretty-boy like you.”

Oikawa pouts. “Mean.” He grabs a single flower from the bouquet and begins plucking the petals and watching them fall to the room. “Just because you didn't get scouted by TU doesn't mean you wouldn't be good on their team," Oikawa argues.

"It doesn't even matter, Oikawa. I told you already, I'm not playing volleyball, and I'm staying in Miyagi. I'm not like you, Oikawa, I can't just leave my family here and move to an overcrowded and hectic monster of a city like Tokyo. That's not who I am," Iwaizumi explains.

"But what if I wanted Iwa-chan to come with me?" Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi's heart skips. "What?"

Oikawa faces away from Iwaizumi and sighs. "Nothing," he says.

Iwaizumi wants to dig deeper and question what Oikawa meant, but drops it. He starts to stand from the bench but Oikawa grabs his wrist.

"Oikawa, what-"

"Are you just going to leave that hanging? Are you not going to ask me what I was talking about? Are you going to keep pretending that this isn't one of the last times that we'll be together like this? I don’t even know when I’ll see you again!" Oikawa yells. 

"Oikawa, I-"

"Stop giving up so easily! You gave up with volleyball, and now you're giving up with me! We could've stayed together, Iwa-chan," Oikawa mutters. He let's go of Iwaizumi's wrist and crosses his arms.

Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa is only acting emotionally because Iwaizumi is his best friend who's been with him since primary school. Oikawa doesn't mean anything more than that, but Iwaizumi can't help it when heat rushes to his face and his heart speeds up and he starts hoping it means more. 

"Oikawa, there's nothing I can do. But I'll always be here for you. I'm your best friend, Oikawa," Iwaizumi says softly.

"And that's all you'll ever want to be," Oikawa whispers, too soft for Iwaizumi to hear.

"What?" Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa suddenly stands up and starts grabbing all of his things in his arms. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow to start practicing with my new team and you're staying in Miyagi, like you always planned."

Iwaizumi stalks toward Oikawa and roughly grabs the lapels of his suit. "What the fuck does that mean, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi demands. 

"It means that you never tried to escape Miyagi because you always knew you weren't good enough to get out," Oikawa utters to the ground. 

That stings. Iwaizumi wants to punch Oikawa, but he can't because he's right.

Oikawa looks straight into Iwaizumi's eyes as he gives the final blow. "Since I'll be on a nationally ranked university team and you'll be wasting your potential at Sendai, I'd prefer if you didn't contact me. It's embarrassing to keep in contact with a volleyball reject. I'll start thinking of it as a charity case." Oikawa smiles, but it's fake and there's nothing genuine behind it. 

The next thing Iwaizumi realizes is that his knuckles are bleeding and Oikawa is cradling his jaw on the ground. He places his hand on the clubroom door handle and whispers, "Fuck off, Tooru."

He throws open the door and stomps out of the volleyball clubroom for the last time.  _So much for a heartfelt goodbye._


	2. Key Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka grins and lies back down on his bed. “He’s such a prick. He had, like, four suitcases and a latte. Of course, he was only carrying the latte.”  
> “He seemed more pissed off than usual,” Nishinoya notes, “He seemed like he was about to blow his top or something.”  
> “Probably because he caught a whiff of the bathrooms near the mess hall,” Tanaka jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm really sorry about the delay in getting this out. I was in California last week and time just flew by, haha. I'll try to get chapters out once a week, if possible. Also, I've edited the first chapter a bit and changed a few details, so if you read it before July 7, then it'd be worthwhile to read it again so things make a bit more sense. Anyway, here is 6k words that I hope you like :)

Present Day | July | Day One

 

Iwaizumi is furious. He had been pacing in the Sendai cabin for ten minutes by the time Daichi stormed in with his things.

“Iwaizumi, stop making a draft and sit your ass down,” Daichi commands.

“No! No, Daichi, I can’t fucking do this! That asshole is here, right next door, _for the next six weeks_. I can barely deal with that fucking twat when there’s a net between us, and that’s only for a couple of hours. But for six fucking weeks of _working_ with him? No fucking way,” Iwaizumi hisses.

“I think you’re blowing this out of proportions, Iwaizumi,” Daichi states.

Iwaizumi huffs, “I am not overreacting, Daichi. You don’t know what I’ve gone through during these last two years because of that asshole.”

“Well how am I supposed to know what you’ve gone through if you don’t tell me anything? I can’t read your mind, Iwaizumi. I’ve been your friend for the last two years and you haven’t revealed anything about the shit that apparently went down between you and Oikawa, so excuse me if I think you’re acting stupid,” Daichi argues.

Iwaizumi wants to yell. “Look, all you need to know is that Oikawa is a fucking asshole who covers up his shitty life and does not know how to actually be a decent human being. He isn’t worth your time.”

Iwaizumi turns and grabs his phone. He aggressively types a number into the keypad and brings his phone up to his ear when it starts to ring.

“Who are you calling?” Daichi asks.

“Sato-san. I need to leave this place. I can’t stay here for the next fucking six weeks with him right next door,” Iwaizumi answers.

“He won’t accept your shit, Iwaizumi,” Daichi says. Iwaizumi glares at him and waits a few rings until a gruff voice answers his call.

_“Hello?”_ Sato-san answers.

“Hello, Sato-san,” Iwaizumi replies.

_“Iwaizumi? What the hell are you doing calling me? Aren’t you at that camp?”_ Sato-san asks.

“Yes, well about that, I realized I can’t stay here and I need to go home. Something has come up and there’s no way I can stay here for the next six weeks. I’m very sorry—”

_“Iwaizumi what the hell are you talking about? You promised me you would be a counselor at this camp. You know how important this funding is to our team,”_ Sato-san interrupts.

“Yes, I do, but I cannot stay here because—”

_“Don’t tell me this is because of Tokyo University. If this is because of them, then you’re not the player that I thought you were.”_

“I understand, but look—”

_“I don’t think you_ do _understand, Iwaizumi. They are just another team, that’s all. Now I know you’ve had problems with their starting setter before, but that shouldn’t matter to you,”_ Sato-san remarks.

“Yes, Sato-san, but—”

_“Iwaizumi Hajime, if you leave this camp, you can say goodbye to starting this season. I know Tanaka would be more than happy to take your place,”_ Sato-san threatens.

Iwaizumi fumes but stays silent. “Fine,” he sighs.

_“Good, now go meet some campers and be a good counselor. Don’t make any trouble. I do not want to hear it. Do you understand?”_

“Yes, Sato-san,” Iwaizumi says.

The line goes dead and Iwaizumi tosses his phone onto his bed. “Fuck!” he yells.

“I told you he wouldn’t put up with your shit,” Daichi says.

Iwaizumi rolls onto the bed that will be his for the next six weeks and sighs heavily. “I can’t fucking believe this,” he mutters. He closes his eyes and hopes for sleep to take him away from this mess, but is interrupted by two idiots before he can even get a minute of peace.

“Yo, Daichi, Iwaizumi, how did you guys get off the bus and get through registration so quickly?” The whirlwind that is Tanaka Ryuunosuke bursts inside the cabin with his light green Sendai duffel bags and Nishinoya Yuu right behind him.

“Yeah! Ryuu and I got stuck behind the Tokyo University shitheads when they arrived and it was a fucking pain in the ass to get through the registration line,” Nishinoya explains.

“We would’ve gotten off the bus sooner if it weren’t for Noya-san spilling his goldfish all over his seat,” Tanaka grumbles.

Tanaka looks at Iwaizumi and Daichi and curses. “Shit, Noya-san, now we gotta take the top bunks since we’re late.”

“But what about the single?” Nishinoya points out.

“That’s for Suga-san, obviously,” Tanaka says. Nishinoya nods in understanding and throws his bag on top of the bunk Daichi has claimed.

Tanaka throws his duffle on the top bunk of Iwaizumi’s claim and climbs to the top, rattling the rest of the bunk and thoroughly disrupting Iwaizumi’s peace.

“When do the campers arrive?” Nishinoya asks.

“I think around four,” Daichi replies, “We’ll have opening ceremony and then dinner, and then I think there will be a few ice breakers or something.”

“Sounds boring,” Iwaizumi mutters.

Tanaka bends over and looks at Iwaizumi upside-down from the top bunk. “Oh yeah, I saw Oikawa while walking over here. If you want, I can get fire ants and put them in his bed during opening ceremony,” Tanaka says.

Iwaizumi cracks a smile. “That won’t be necessary, Tanaka, but I appreciate the idea. I’ll need you to restrain me though if I ever try to kick his ass,” Iwaizumi jabs.

Tanaka grins and lies back down on his bed. “He’s such a prick. He had, like, four suitcases and a latte. Of course, he was only carrying the latte.”

“He seemed more pissed off than usual,” Nishinoya notes, “He seemed like he was about to blow his top or something.”

“Probably because he caught a whiff of the bathrooms near the mess hall,” Tanaka jokes.

Iwaizumi smirks and turns so he faces the wall his bunk was pressed against. He had to wake up early for the bus ride here, so he tries to catch a short nap before all the shitty teens arrive. He closes his eyes and eventually falls asleep, mind clear from all things Oikawa.

* * *

 Two Years Ago | June 10th | Iwaizumi’s Birthday

 

There was a loneliness that had manifested itself inside Iwaizumi in a way that he had never felt before during the rest of March and his first few months at Sendai. Iwaizumi had not spoken to Oikawa since he punched him; he had only caught glimpses of him down the road at his house, always carrying a suitcase and wearing his Tokyo University tracksuit since he was constantly going to their numerous training camps. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa leave his childhood home from the edge of the cracked sidewalk leading up toward the Iwaizumi household.

Oikawa left on the last day of March with giant suitcases filling his mother’s tiny car and his father giving him a firm handshake, in typical Oikawa-san fashion. Iwaizumi couldn’t move. He didn’t know what he wanted to do.

A part of him wanted to wrap Oikawa in an encasing hug and never let go; the other wanted to walk away and never look back.

Iwaizumi did neither, and he just watched from his cracked sidewalk. Oikawa caught his gaze and lifted his hand. He gave a small wave and cracked a miniature smile.

Even though Oikawa was a couple houses down, Iwaizumi could still hear him as clear as day: “See you later, Iwa-chan.”

Wrapped in his bed with watery eyes, Iwaizumi silently admits to himself that he would do anything to hear Oikawa say “Iwa-chan” for his birthday. His nineteenth birthday was turning out to be absolute shit, and it wasn’t even eleven A.M. He rolls over and checks his phone, desperately hoping to find just one notification from Oikawa. Iwaizumi finds texts from his mom, Hanamaki, Mastukawa, and even Kindaichi, but none from Oikawa.

He sighs and rolls back to the other side of his bed. He knew he wouldn’t text him.

It had been three months since they last talked and Iwaizumi did not realize how much of a gaping hole Oikawa left in his chest until he arrived at Sendai and realized he had no one. There was no one Iwaizumi could yell at, no one to tell his sarcastic remarks to, and no one to stay up late and watch bad alien movies with. Iwaizumi was alone, and he hated it.

The absence of volleyball did not help. Just like Oikawa, volleyball was a constant in his life. The fact that he had forgotten the feeling of nailing a perfect toss that passed his opponent’s blockers easily and directly into their court scared him. Iwaizumi felt incomplete without the squeak of shoes on the court and scraped knees from heroic dives.

Iwaizumi was lost.

Drowning in self-pity, Iwaizumi almost didn’t hear the knock at his door. Shrugging, Iwaizumi ignores it and tries to fall back to sleep.

The second knock is much more forceful and demanding. “Iwaizumi, get up,” a voice from the other side demands, gentle yet firm. Iwaizumi can’t place the voice, but it is extremely familiar.

He shuffles out of bed and yanks on a pair of his ratty grey sweats, yawning as he opens the door. He is taken aback when he finds Sugawara Koushi, the former setter for Karasuno.

“Sugawara-san?” Iwaizumi greets, confused.

“Good morning, Iwaizumi-san! How are you today?” Suga asks, in a way that’s almost too refreshing.

“Um, fine, thanks. But, uh, why are you here? How did you know I lived in this apartment?” Iwaizumi questions.

“Ah, of course! Well, Iwaizumi-san, I had just recently found out that you were attending Sendai. That was a shock for me! I thought you had followed Oikawa-san to Tokyo,” Suga explains.

Iwaizumi’s heart tugs at Oikawa’s name and considers retreating inside his room. “Hm, well, you were wrong,” Iwaizumi mutters, “And you didn’t answer how you knew I lived here.”

“That’s besides the point. Anyway, when I found out you went here, I was still baffled. I knew you hadn’t committed to any university like Oikawa, but I thought you of all people would continue with volleyball, even if you didn’t get scholarship money for a big university. Yet you didn’t even come to the tryouts!” Suga states.

“Yeah, well, you were wrong again. I’m done with volleyball, Sugawara-san. I just want to focus on my studies and not become preoccupied with whether or not we’ll win our next game,” Iwaizumi argues. He starts to steam because he’s thinking about volleyball and thinking about volleyball makes him think about Oikawa and thinking about Oikawa makes him feels hundreds of emotions and—

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san, come back,” Suga waves his hand in front of Iwaizumi’s face. “You glazed over for a second, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just finished with volleyball, okay?” Iwaizumi answers.

“You can’t be finished with volleyball, Iwaizumi-san. You should come play for Sendai! I’d love to have you on the team,” Suga says.

“That’s a joke. How would I even play? Like you said, I didn’t come to any of the tryouts. Your team is filled and your coach doesn’t even know me.”

Suga pierces his lips. “What if I told you that our coach, Sato-san, wants you to be on our team because he remembers you from Aoba Johsai?”

Iwaizumi gapes, “What?”

“Sato-san knows who you are, Iwaizumi-san. Look, other than Ushijima Wakatoshi, you were the best third-year wing spiker from Miyagi. There’s no denying that, Iwaizumi-san,” Suga states, “You can’t let that go to waste.”

Iwaizumi stands dumbfounded in his doorway and wonders to himself if he is stuck in a dream. He wants to pinch himself to make sure.

“Well? What do you say?” Suga asks. His eyes are large and look expectantly at Iwaizumi, waiting for his response.

“Um, let me think about it?” Iwaizumi didn’t know what to think. He had been set on never playing volleyball again. After Oikawa was recruited by TU, he knew there was no way he’d ever play with Oikawa again. Without Oikawa on the same side of the net as him, there was no point to volleyball. So Iwaizumi gave it up.

But Suga’s round, hopeful eyes stared directly at Iwaizumi and changed everything. And as much as he knew that volleyball would never be the same without Oikawa, he missed it, so much.

“Come to our practice today. It’s from three to six, and after we’ll all get dinner together. Sato-san really wants to meet you,” Suga says.

“Sugawara-san, I don’t really—”

“Hey, come on, dinner will be my treat. And if you come today and realize you don’t want to play, which I think will be hard, then I won’t bother you again. Deal?” Suga holds out his hand, ready for a shake.

Iwaizumi huffs, “Fine,” and shakes Suga’s hand.

“Awesome, see you at 3 in the auxiliary gym near the pools!” Suga smiles, and happily trots back down the hallway.

_What the hell was that?_

//

Iwaizumi spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon swaddled in his bed watching illegally downloaded movies and munching on salty snacks from the vending machine in his building. Iwaizumi most certainly did not cry at the end of _Toy Story 3_ , thank you very much.

By the time 2:30 P.M. rolls around, Iwaizumi has moved out of his bed only to pee and get more snacks. He didn’t want to even think about leaving his room to go to a bright gym filled with sweaty university volleyball players.

He debates not going, but decides he might as well go just to see what the team is like. With great reluctance, Iwaizumi gets out of his warm, confortable bed and throws on a pair of black shorts and a grey university t-shirt. The shirt is almost too tight to be worn because Iwaizumi accidently left it in the dryer too long during one of the first weeks he moved into his apartment, but he figures it’d be good to show some school spirit when he visits the university volleyball team.

Checking himself in the mirror, Iwaizumi hears a knock at his door. For the second time that day, Iwaizumi finds Sugawara standing on the other side.

“Oh good, you’re ready. I was worried we’d have to drag you to our practice,” Suga laughs.

“I had nothing better to do, so I thought I might as well come,” Iwaizumi admits.

“Great! Daichi is waiting for us outside. He’s excited to see you again!” Suga smiles, “Oh, but don’t get offended if he says anything…rude. I mean he really valued you as an opponent and respected you, and you kind of quitting volleyball for a half-ass reason didn’t make him too happy.”

“Well—”

“Not that I’m saying you quit volleyball for a half-ass reason, Iwaizumi-san!” Suga quickly follows, “It’s just Daichi who has been thinking that because he cares so deeply about volleyball and thought you did too.” Suga walks with Iwaizumi down a flight of stairs into the main lobby of Iwaizumi’s building.

Suga breathes, “We’re both very happy you’ve decided to come today. Daichi especially, because as much as he’d hate to admit it, he’d love to have you on the same side of the net as him, particularly because Asahi decided to give his life to theoretical math. He wants another strong wing spiker to mess with,” Suga grins.

Iwaizumi scratches the back of his neck. “I never said I would join, Sugawara-san. I’m just coming to the practice today, so no promises.”

“I know, but—”

“Ah, there he is, Aoba Johsai’s former ace. Iwaizumi-san, how have you been?” Daichi asks, standing up from a bench outside the apartment complex.

“Oh, you know, typical university things. Going to classes, writing papers, eating, sleeping. The usual,” Iwaizumi says.

“Sounds about right, except you’re missing one key ingredient: volleyball. Never thought a guy with a spike like yours would wimp out during university,” Daichi remarks.

“Daichi!” Suga says as he slaps his arm.

“What? The guy has a killer straight that put me through hell to receive.” Daichi turns to Iwaizumi. “So, what made you give it up?” Daichi asks, expectantly.

“Well, I just wanted to focus on my studies during university and not worry about—”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Daichi bites.

“Daichi, stop,” Suga warns.

“Look, I won’t press, but you’re smart enough to learn how to balance volleyball and school. You did it in high school, so what makes this any different? You just sound like you gave up because you didn’t get scouted by Tokyo University like Oikawa,” Daichi argues.

_Wow, that didn’t sting_ , Iwaizumi thinks.

“Okay, Daichi, you can shut the fuck up now. Aren’t you glad he’s even coming at all?” Suga swears. Iwaizumi had never heard Suga speak with such anger in his voice. He made a note to himself never to get on Suga’s bad side.

“Yes, I am happy, but—”

“Then no buts!” Suga exclaims.

The rest of the walk to the gym was relatively quiet, save for Suga’s small chattering about his family and how the Karasuno club is doing with new first years.

As they approach the gym, Iwaizumi’s stomach starts to tumble. _What if the coach asks me to play and I can’t even spike the ball over the net? What if I’ve forgotten how to play volleyball?_ Iwaizumi thinks. It’s been three months since he’s last touched a ball, let alone spike one. _What if I love volleyball without Oikawa tossing to me?_

“Hey, don’t get cold feet now,” Suga says, warm and smiling at Iwaizumi. “Come on, let me introduce you to the team.”

Suga and Daichi lead them into the gym and Iwaizumi is immediately hit with the squeaks of worn volleyball shoes and the smell of salonpas. Even though this is the first time Iwaizumi’s been inside this gym, he feels more at home here than at his apartment he’s been living in since April.

“Suga, Daichi! Thank you for making it on-time to practice today. I still haven’t forgiven you for coming late last Saturday, though. Your excuse was bullshit,” a tall man with a light green Sendai University t-shirt and light brown tousled hair remarks as he approaches the three boys.

“We’re still very sorry about that, Senpai. We really did lose track of time while studying,” Suga states, albeit a little meekly. Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if the back of Daichi’s neck and tips of his ears were actually turning red or if he was just imagining it.

Tousled hair-senpai huffs, “Still bullshit. Anyway, I see we have a newcomer with us,” he says, nodding toward Iwaizumi.

“Oh yes, well, Kawasaki-senpai, this is Iwaizumi—”

“I know who he is. Nice to finally meet you, Iwaizumi Hajime,” Kawasaki-san smiles. His smile is dangerous. The way his mouth tilts and his teeth shine makes Iwaizumi pause and his heart stutters. “I’m Kawasaki Nao, the captain and starting setter here.”

Kawasaki puts out his hand and his grip is firm when Iwaizumi shakes it. He pulls back and stares directly at Iwaizumi. He’s a few centimeters taller than him so Iwaizumi has to look up slightly to meet his gaze. His eyes are dark brown with small specks of gold. _This guy is trouble_ , Iwaizumi thinks.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kawasaki-san,” Iwaizumi replies.

“So, will you be joining us today? If you want to be on this team, you have to prove to us that you’re worthy of it. Sato-san already knows your potential, but the person you really need to impress is standing right in front of you,” Kawasaki grins, with a hidden venom behind it. His eyes shine in hopes of Iwaizumi grabbing the bait.

“I’ll try to keep up, Kawasaki-san,” Iwaizumi remarks.

Kawasaki slowly trails his eyes down Iwaizumi’s body and grins when they make eye contact again. “I think you’ll be able to keep up.”

Iwaizumi’s heart skips. _Did-did he just check me out?_

Kawasaki turns and starts walking toward the courts. “First years, are you coming or what?” He yells behind him.

Iwaizumi played for their entire three-hour long practice. He threw himself into every drill with an energy he hasn’t felt for months. And he loved every minute of it.

The last hour of practice was spent completely on spiking and receiving. The first spike Iwaizumi hit off of Kawasaki’s toss landed in the back left of the court, parallel to the foul line. A perfect straight. Electricity ran through his veins while sweat dripped down his neck and he felt happy. He looked back at Kawasaki whose grin took over his whole face and his eyes sparkled. Iwaizumi blamed exertion for the rising heat in his cheeks.

Iwaizumi kept performing like he’d been playing every day for the last three months. While he had a few fumbles here and there, Iwaizumi was on fire.

At the end of practice, while the rookies clean up and put away the balls, Sato-san calls Iwaizumi over. Kawasaki is standing next to him with his dangerous smile and gold-speckled eyes.

“Iwaizumi, a player like you makes me question the young adult’s mind. What the hell were you thinking that made you believe you could give up volleyball when you play like that?” Sato-san asks. “I want you to play for this team, and so does Kawasaki. But you have to work extra.”

Coach Sato crosses his arm and looks at Iwaizumi in the eyes. “No one here gets special treatment, but I can’t let someone like you just give up. You’ve already proven yourself to me that you can be on this team, but you need to show the other guys that you deserve to be here. Since you’d be walking on three months into the season, you have to be on your A-game every single day. As easily as you got onto this team, you can get off this team just as well. Do I make myself clear?” Sato-san asks, imposing and authoritative.

“Yes, Sato-san,” Iwaizumi says.

“Good,” Sato-san smiles.

“So, does this mean you’d like to play?” Kawasaki asks.

Iwaizumi looks at both Kawasaki and Sato-san and smiles. “Yes, I’d like to play. I want to be on this team and play volleyball. I don’t care if I’m not a starter or if I have to work more than the other guys here to prove myself. I love volleyball, and I want to play it as long as I can,” Iwaizumi admits. The two men in front of him smile and Kawasaki’s eyes gleam. Iwaizumi feels as if a fog in front of him has been lifted and he is utterly happy.

He joins Suga and Daichi with cleaning up the gym and they both give him slaps on the back. Iwaizumi smiles, free and uninhibited. Iwaizumi guesses that his nineteenth birthday turned out pretty okay.

* * *

 Present Day | July | Day One, Evening

 

Opening ceremony was boring as hell. The camp leaders had all of the players from Tokyo University introduce themselves first, and there Iwaizumi found out Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, and Yaku Morisuke came along with Oikawa. Kozume Kenma is there as well as TU’s manager, most likely to keep those players in check.

_Of course Ushijima didn’t come to this_ , Iwaizumi thought, _he’s too good to give up his time for something as dumb as summer camp_.

During his introduction, Oikawa had his fake smile plastered on his face and said something stupid along the lines of “Hello, I’m Oikawa Tooru, I’m the setter for TU, and I’m an absolute prick!” Iwaizumi looked at his hands the entire time they were on stage.

Sendai players came up next and they all introduced themselves. Iwaizumi pointedly did not look in Oikawa’s direction during his introduction.

The camp leaders had nothing special to say, and only said the usual things to kick-off camp, such as “let’s make this summer great” and “do your best.” Dumb shit like that.

All the campers were too star-struck by the university players to say anything. There were about a hundred kids in total, too many in Iwaizumi’s opinion. The ceremony dragged on, until one thing a camp leader said stuck out to Iwaizumi.

“…And after dinner, we’ll see our camp counselors battle it out in a practice match and show us their skills! We’ll see the Tokyo and Sendai rivalry up close and in person! Isn’t that awesome?” The kids clap and cheer and Iwaizumi almost loses it.

Iwaizumi turns to Daichi next to him. “Daichi, what the fuck? A practice match is not an ‘ice breaker,’” Iwaizumi hisses.

“Hey, I didn’t know about this either. But, look, we can’t half-ass a match because you can’t get over the fact that you’re spending the next six weeks in close proximity to Oikawa. Tokyo and Sendai are rivals, remember? And, I know that whoever wins the match will get automatic bragging rights for the summer,” Daichi states.

Iwaizumi huffs and crosses his arms. “I guess you’re right.”

Throughout dinner, Iwaizumi feels a pair of eyes on his back, but doesn’t dare move. He sits quietly, eats his hot dog, and plots out his plans for the practice match with Tokyo.

At some point, Kuroo saunters over to the Sendai table and sits down next to Daichi. “Daichi, how have you been? You ready for our practice match tonight?” Kuroo smirks.

“Of course. You better hope that you can handle us, Kuroo,” Daichi remarks.

“Wanna make the game a little more interesting?” Kuroo asks with a sly smile.

Daichi tilts his head. “How interesting?”

“How about we bet that whoever wins tonight gets first dibs on the bathrooms for the rest of summer?” Kuroo offers.

Daichi looks to Tanaka and Nishinoya who both nod eagerly and turns to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi just shrugs in agreement.

“Deal,” Daichi says.

Kuroo’s smile gets wider. “Great. Glad to do business with you, Daichi.” He pats Daichi on the shoulder and walks back to the rest of the Tokyo team, ruffling Kenma’s hair and sitting down next to him.

“Now we have to win tonight,” Tanaka says.

The time between the end of dinner and the start of the match leaves Iwaizumi feeling restless. He paces in his cabin and cracks his knuckles to relieve tension, but he still feels tight.

“How are we even going to play tonight? Neither of us have six players, and Suga isn’t here,” Iwaizumi points out while throwing on a Sendai practice jersey.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” Daichi muses.

Iwaizumi huffs and pulls on his black kneepads and white volleyball shoes. Once everyone is ready, Iwaizumi follows Daichi out of the cabin with Nishinoya and Tanaka trailing behind.

As they enter the gym, cheers erupt from the stands. The bleachers are filled with excited campers, and many of them are wearing green Sendai jerseys. Iwaizumi notices a particularly enthusiastic orange-haired kid waving his arms and yelling at the Sendai starters.

Tanaka notices the enthusiastic fan and puffs out his chest. Iwaizumi hides a smile. A few rows down, Iwaizumi finds Registration-kun. They meet eyes and he waves, and Iwaizumi smiles back.

Across the gym, the TU starters are already stretching on the court. As the Sendai players approach the court, a ref blows a whistle and motions for the two teams to meet him at the net.

Iwaizumi looks over at the TU team and catches Oikawa’s eyes. His heart stops and his stomach drops. No matter how hard he tries to deny it, Oikawa is still stupidly beautiful, and Iwaizumi hates it. He breaks eye contact and looks toward the ref.

“Okay players, so here’s the deal. We’ll only play one match, winner takes all. Since neither team has a full lineup, we’ll just play five on five, with the Tokyo manager subbing in for Sendai. Is that okay?” The ref asks.

“Sure,” Daichi answers, “we need a setter and having Kenma-san on our team is more of an advantage for us. Kenma-san has insane eyes, and he knows all of your weaknesses.”

“See Kuro? I told you Daichi was smart,” Kenma remarks.

“Ken-chan will make your team stronger, but we’ll still crush you, like we always do,” Oikawa proclaims, eyes staring holes into Iwaizumi’s head.

“You wanna go, city boy?” Tanaka fumes.

Daichi grabs his bald head and shoves him away. “We’ll see about that, Oikawa-san,” Daichi smiles, but there’s a viciousness behind it.

“Settle down, the game hasn’t even started. Man, the Tokyo-Sendai rivalry is no joke. Now, heads or tails?” Daichi chooses tails and the ref flips the coin. Heads, and Tokyo serves first.

Both teams return to their sides of the court and start practicing drills. Kenma works with Iwaizumi and Tanaka with hitting while Daichi and Nishinoya practice receiving.

Kenma doesn’t know the types of tosses Iwaizumi likes, but quickly catches on. His third spike nails the TU court with a loud slap and almost hits Oikawa in the back of the head. He whips around and locks eyes with Iwaizumi.

“I’m sure you didn’t mean for that spike to almost hit me, right Iwaizumi?” Oikawa snarls.

“No, but I wish it did,” Iwaizumi fires back. “You’re face needs to be rearranged.”

“You’re the one with the ugly scowl on your face all the time. Have you even held hands with a girl yet, Iwaizumi?” Oikawa sneers.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi slowly gravitate toward the net, so when they meet, Iwaizumi reaches out and grabs Oikawa by his jersey. Iwaizumi eyes are lit with fire and stares directly at Oikawa.

“What? Are you offended by that? Please, you should be more worried about the fact that your team is shit and will never be able to beat us,” Oikawa growls.

“You can go f—”

“Hey, hey, stop it. He’s not worth it,” Daichi says and pulls Iwaizumi back. On the other side of the net Kuroo stands in front of Oikawa and blocks his view of Iwaizumi.

“He’s such a fucking asshole. I hate him. I hate him so much,” Iwaizumi fumes.

“We’ll just have to prove him that we’re better,” Daichi says.

The game is close, extremely close, but Tokyo University wins, again. Even with the Ushijima absent, Oikawa brings out the intense power of Bokuto’s spikes, and Yaku receives almost everything hit by Iwaizumi and Tanaka effortlessly. Sendai loses by two points, 30-28, and it stings.

After their bows, Iwaizumi storms out of the gym alone. He didn’t want to go back to the cabin, so he runs to the lake on the other side of camp. It is completely empty and quiet.

Iwaizumi sits down on the dock, pulls off his shoes and kneepads, and dips his feet into the water. The water is cold, which helps to calm him down.

He lies on his back and closes his eyes, listening to the different animals and bugs live in nature. After about thirty minutes, he hears footsteps on the dock.

“Daichi, go away. I want to be alone,” Iwaizumi says, eyes still closed. Iwaizumi hears the person sit down next to him, saying nothing.

Iwaizumi sits up and starts, “Daichi, I told you to—oh, you’re not Daichi,” Iwaizumi realizes as he opens his eyes and finds Kenma sitting next to him.

“Yes, I’m glad you made that distinction,” Kenma softly states.

“Why are you here?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I wanted to see the lake,” Kenma explains. He pulls his legs in, sets his head on his knees, and looks out into the water. “Kuro and Tooru were being brats about winning and wouldn’t stop yelling. They’re too loud, so I wanted to get some peace and quiet.”

Iwaizumi hums and looks at his hands in his lap.

“Tooru can be an asshole, but he is still a good person,” Kenma commented.

Iwaizumi laughs, “That’s a lie and you know it.”

“I never lie,” Kenma states.

“Oikawa is a pompous twat who doesn’t care about anything other than himself. He doesn’t give a shit about other people and will do whatever it takes for him to get what he wants. He is not a good person,” Iwaizumi concludes.

“Iwaizumi, I know you’ve been hurting these past few years but—”

“ _Hurting?_ Who the fuck do you think I am, Kenma? Oikawa is a fucking dick who thinks the world revolves around him and I hate him. I can’t fucking stand him,” Iwaizumi hisses.

“Stop lying to yourself. It’s obvious that you’re still hurt, but you’re not the only one who has been hurting, Iwaizumi. You have no idea what the past two years have been like for Tooru,” Kenma admits.

“Why should I give a shit?”

Kenma sighs, “Because he was your best friend.”

Iwaizumi huffs, “Key word being ‘was.’ It shouldn’t matter to you anyway, it doesn’t affect you.”

Kenma abruptly stands. “I was just trying to help, Iwaizumi.” He starts to walk away but stops and turns his head back toward Iwaizumi.

“Tooru is more fragile than you think, and someone has to be there when he breaks.” Kenma continues walking away and soon Iwaizumi can no longer hear his soft footsteps.

Iwaizumi hugs himself and looks toward the setting sun in the horizon. He hates the feeling in his chest and wishes for it to disappear. It doesn’t.

* * *

 Two Years Ago | June 10th | Iwaizumi’s Birthday, Evening

 

The small restaurant the team chooses is warm and lively, and it easily fits the whole team at a corner table. Iwaizumi sits in between Suga and Daichi and Kawasaki sits across from him.

Kawasaki smiles at Iwaizumi and leans his arms on the table. “I’m really glad you came today. I can’t wait to see what else you’re capable of,” Kawasaki says, and Iwaizumi can’t tell if he’s imagining it, but he sounds flirtatious.

“Uh, thank you, Kawasaki-san. I’m excited to play volleyball again. I didn’t realize it until today, but I really missed it,” Iwaizumi admits.

Kawasaki takes a sip from his glass and hums.

The waitress comes over and starts to take orders. When she gets to Iwaizumi, his decision is fairly easy.

“Could I have agedashi tofu, please?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Of course. Anything else for you today?”

“No, thank you,” Iwaizumi replies.

She moves on to the next person and Iwaizumi’s stomach grumbles.

“Hungry for agedashi tofu, huh?” Suga says.

Iwaizumi smiles. “Yes, it’s my favorite. I always have it on my birthday,” Iwaizumi says, unintentionally revealing it was his birthday.

“Wait, is today your birthday?” Daichi asks.

“Shit, yeah. Ah, I didn’t want to tell anyone,” Iwaizumi mutters.

“I’m so sorry I dragged you out of your room, Iwaizumi-san! You probably just wanted to stay in there all day and then I show up and shove you out like a dick, ugh, wow I’m so sorry—” Suga starts.

“Sugawara-san, it’s fine, really. I’m glad you dragged me out,” Iwaizumi says.

“I am too. Now we get to celebrate Iwaizumi’s birthday together, as a team!” Kawasaki grins. “Hey, everyone, it’s Iwaizumi’s birthday!”

“Kawasaki-san, I—” Iwaizumi begins, but it’s too late. The whole team has already started singing “Happy Birthday” and he can’t stop it.

Iwaizumi sighs and looks around at all his new teammates giving a very poor rendition of “Happy Birthday” and he can’t help but smile. These guys have every right to be angry or resentful to Iwaizumi, yet they have only shown kindness.

Once all the guys have quieted down, the waitress starts to bring out their food. They eat like starved animals, and Iwaizumi thinks that it’s the best agedashi tofu he’s ever had.

He turns to Suga and clears his throat. “Sugawara-san, thank you for coming to my room this morning. If it weren’t for you, I probably would’ve still been in my bed, eating vending machine food instead of this amazing tofu. So, thank you,” Iwaizumi smiles.

“Of course, Iwaizumi-san. I’m glad you’re on the team. Also, now that we’re teammates, call me Suga,” he replies.

Iwaizumi grins. “I look forward to your tosses, Suga-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Kenma's heart. But hmmmm....what /really/ happened between Oikawa and Iwaizumi....I wonder... Also, Kawasaki is a plot device. He will not show up at all during present time...or will he??? Guess you'll have to wait and find out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
